


[Vid] Let Your Love Flow

by BrokenMnemonic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMnemonic/pseuds/BrokenMnemonic
Summary: This was my premiere at VidUKon 2020.A journey of 6,000 years begins with a single step. Or apple.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: VidUKon Premieres, VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[Vid] Let Your Love Flow

My VidUKon 2020 Premieré, which was nearly a very angry vid. When I actually finished ripping files and getting everything ready for vidding, I realised that I didn't want my vid for VidUKon to be something angry, so I basically went as far as I could in the other direction; I tried to make something as light-hearted and joyful as I could get away with. Vidding Good Omens was fairly difficult, as I had to learn how to use a new vidding programme (I may finally be moving from Premiere Pro 2.0 to something more modern, so that I can use footage from varying sources rather than just straight DVD rips). [teyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla) was a huge help at every stage, from stopping me from stabbing vegas with a fountain pen to making sure my vid actually made sense.

The visual pun about the "warm sweet knights" is entirely my own fault, though.

[Let Your Love Flow](https://vimeo.com/429221055) from [Broken Mnemonic](https://vimeo.com/user99829050) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Artist: The Bellamy Brothers  
Song: Let Your Love Flow  
Password: warm_sweet_knights


End file.
